


Leave Us Behind

by Ace_From_Outer_Space, Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Feels, Gen, Implied Mutilation, TWDG S4 spoilers, based on their fates in ep 3, basically what might've happened to Lou/Vi on the boat after ep 2, my poor children dshjaslahsdhf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_From_Outer_Space/pseuds/Ace_From_Outer_Space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: When people get left behind, even temporarily, something always breaks.





	1. Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I’ve succumbed to hella angsty mode, lol. I’ll get back to nice fluff when I’ve got this outta my system. So yeah, this is basically just filling in some of the gaps for whoever gets taken by Lilly at the end of ep 2. Ch 1 = Violet and ch 2 = Louis.

**Violet**

It happened again.

She’d been abandoned. Maybe she shouldn’t be surprised. This wasn’t the first time. Her family, friends and now this. If she was unlucky, it would be the last. She hugged her knees tight, digging her fingers in as she stared at the wall. That pressure was the only thing keeping her grounded right now. Everything felt… hazy, a million miles away. Left to drown in her own dark and twisted thoughts.

How long had she been holed up in this cell? At first, she’d tried to count the time that passed. After a while, she gave up. There was no point anyway, she was trapped here. Until they reached the Delta, anyway. Same prison, different cell.

“Vi, talk to us.”

“Please.”

Aasim and Omar’s whispered pleas broke through the silence. They had been trying to get her attention for some time now. It didn’t seem like they would stop any time soon.

“I don’t want to talk.”

Lilly and her gang of thugs made it pretty damn clear they wouldn’t tolerate any attempts to escape. After what she did to Mitch, Violet didn’t doubt her threats. Too many people had died already. She didn’t want to be responsible for or witness to any more.

“We need to get out of here,” Aasim insisted.

“Why?”

Omar scoffed, overcome with disbelief. “These people are _crazy_. You saw what they did to Minnie. She’s brainwashed.”

“Well, at least she’s fucking alive, huh. Not like everyone else…”

“Marlon, Brody, Mitch…” Aasim hesitated, his voice breaking as he listed off the recently deceased. “They’re all dead _because_ of these people.”

Deep down, she knew he was right. That wasn’t enough to stop the overwhelming anxiety. “They’re dead because we tried to fight. If we didn’t… they’d still be here.”

Aasim frowned. “That’s bullshit and you know it.”

“Come on, Vi. You’re stronger than this, than them,” Omar reassured.

She didn’t _feel_ strong. Far from it.

All she felt was anger, betrayal and… fear, most of all. For the others, not so much for herself. If she lost even one more person, she would completely break. At this rate, they would all be dead. And for what? Vivid and gruesome images of the other Ericson kids burned themselves into her mind.

Injured, tortured, dying, dead... undead.

She scrunched her eyes closed, a vain attempt to block them out. Tears stung and rolled down her cheeks as she imagined the loss, her heart aching. A stifled sob escaped her body as she pictured Tenn, Louis… Clementine.

 _No._ Clementine got them into this mess, watched as they were shoved into cages and carried away. Left them to rot. She didn’t care. _She didn’t._

“They’ll come save us,” Omar stated confidently.

Aasim nodded. “Yeah, there’s no way they’d just leave us here.”

There was nothing Violet wanted more than to believe that, but she just couldn’t. She stood up, wiped her eyes on her sleeve and marched to the cell door. It took everything she had not to bash her fists against the bars.

“How do you even fucking know that?”

Omar and Aasim were taken aback, visibly recoiling at her harsh tone. God, she _hated_ this.

“Because… because they just wouldn’t. Louis wouldn’t. Clementine-” Aasim didn’t get the chance to finish.

Hearing Clementine’s name aloud made the anger bubble over. “They _let_ us get taken. They _left_ us here. Do you seriously think that five kids can do anything against these psychos? And even if they can, half of them will get _killed._ Fuck!”

Frustrated, she hit her hand against the cell door hard, her hand throbbing as skin and bone hit metal. It wasn’t really their fault, but it _felt_ like it was. Her trust had been unstable for so long, used to people leaving her behind.

Alone.

“You shouldn’t be so loud.”

The new voice caught all their attention. Minnie stood in the corridor just outside the cells, arms crossed. Her expression gave away very little, partly obscured by shadow.

“Lilly won’t hurt anyone, if you don’t cause trouble,” she continued calmly.

Violet gritted her teeth, body shaking as she grabbed hold of the bars to steady herself. “Yeah, like you even care.”

Their eyes met - Violet’s filled with rage and fear, Minnie’s almost impossible to read.

“You really have changed, huh. I guess I have more, though.” Minnie’s composure faltered for a split second. “I… don’t want anyone else to die. My home might be here but… Look, just do what they say and everything will be fine.”

Aasim gripped the bars of his cell. “Like _hell_ it will be.”

Minnie shook her head at the animosity. “Or you can throw your life - and everyone else’s - away like a dumbass. Those are your options.” She looked back at Violet, expression and voice softening. “I know which one I’d prefer.”

Maybe it was wishful thinking, but… it seemed like Minnie still cared about them. Even if she didn’t, she had a point. If they tried to fight without a plan, they would all die. Minnie looked like she was about to say something else, then decided against it. Instead, she turned her back on them and walked away. Not another word.

“Jesus, Minnie…” Aasim sighed heavily. “What did they do to you?”

“Well, shit…” Omar muttered under his breath.

Letting go of the bars, Violet sunk back into the corner of her cell. Her hand still hurt. That gave her something to focus on. She was imprisoned not only in this boat but in her own mind.

There was no escaping that...


	2. Louis

**Louis**

What had happened?

He was trying to understand, replaying the hazy memories back as he paced. Weeks spent preparing Ericson for an attack, the plans and waiting around. Then, when the raiders hit, everything went wrong. Mitch… was murdered, they were kidnapped, hell they had no idea if the others were even safe. All he wanted to do was get back to the school, away from this place. Anywhere else.

How long had he been trapped here? Who knew? There was no way to tell. No light, no view into the outside world. Just metal. He couldn’t just give up, though. No way, no how. If he did that, if any of them did, they were as good as dead. All they could do was wait.

Sighing, he headed over to the cell door and looked across the corridor. “Hey, are you guys okay? Talk to me.”

“Yeah, we’re okay,” Aasim called back cautiously.

“Okay’s a relative term,” Omar corrected. “What’re we gonna do?”

Aasim’s eyes flickered up and down the corridor. “These people are fucking insane. We have to get out here. Somehow.”

“How? We’re stuck in these cells,” Omar pointed out frustratedly. “Unless there’s a trapdoor, then we’re not getting out any time soon.”

“The others... they wouldn’t just leave us here, right?” Aasim asked, his voice wavering.

“No,” Louis cut in firmly. “They'll come break us out.”

Aasim and Omar didn’t look convinced, paralyzed by fear. He couldn’t blame them for thinking it. It was almost impossible to keep the negative thoughts at bay.

“Clem, Vi and the others won’t rest until they get us back,” he continued, trying to instill confidence. "I just know it."

“You shouldn’t be so loud.”

The new voice caught all their attention. Minnie stood in the corridor just outside the cells, arms crossed. Her expression gave away very little, partly obscured by shadow.

“Lilly won’t hurt anyone, if you don’t cause trouble,” she continued calmly.

Her stoic demeanor unnerved Louis to the very core. “What the fuck, Minnie? She killed Mitch! Sophie  _died_ because she brought you here.”

“Sophie died a hero.”

“Holy shit, Minnie…” Omar muttered under his breath.

“Can you even hear yourself right now?” Louis asked, incredulous. “The Minnie I knew would be horrified.”

She was a completely different person. He almost couldn’t recognize her now. It was honestly the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. He still remembered a young girl who enjoyed his jokes, who loved helping him with pranks to keep morale up. This fate might be worse than her actually being dead, like they thought before. Violet would be crushed if she saw Minnie now.

“The Minnie you knew is gone, Louis. I grew up. You should too.”

“I am going to bust out of this cell. Then I am bringing  _all_ of us back to the school,” Louis insisted, hands clenching.

“Don’t be an idiot. All that’ll do is get you and everyone else hurt. Or worse.” Minnie’s composure faltered for a split second. “I… don’t want anyone else to die. My home might be here but… Look, just do what they say and everything will be fine.”

Aasim gripped the bars of his cell. “Like  _hell_ it will be.”

Minnie shook her head at the animosity. “Or you can throw your life - and everyone else’s - away like a dumbass. Those are your options. I know which one I’d prefer.”

“Snap out of it!” Louis shouted, not caring anymore.

“What’s going on here?” A new voice entered the fray, one they all recognized.

“I…” Minnie hesitated, suddenly nervous. “Nothing. I’ve got it under control.”

“It sure sounds like you do.” Footsteps echoed around the corridor, military boots coming to a halt in front of Louis’ cell.  _Lilly._ “Now, perhaps  _you_ can tell me.”

Suddenly overcome by a wave of rage, Louis crossed his arms. “Yeah, I can. You won’t get away with this.”

Lilly almost looked amused by that. “Oh? And how did you come to that conclusion?”

“Clementine will come to rescue us.” His expression darkened. “And kill you.”

Completely unfazed by his words, she laughed. Short and sharp. “I have no doubt she’ll try. But she won’t succeed. This time, I’m not taking any chances. She dies.”

Louis tensed, protective instinct taking over. “If you do anything to her, you will  _regret_ it.”

Tilting her head, Lilly seemed… curious. Maybe even faintly impressed? “You really believe that, don’t you? Guess I’m not the only one who has my people well trained.”

“Fuck you!” he growled. “She is  _nothing_ like you.”

“If she was, she’d actually have a chance. People die around her, Lee did. She's weak, just like him. You’re all weak. The blind leading the blind.”

Louis wasn’t violent by nature, but if he had a clear shot at Lilly that might change… “You talk big, but that won’t mean shit when Clem gets here.”

“And you talk too much.” Lilly clicked her fingers.

A stern-faced woman beside her opened up his cell, smacking him over the head with the butt of her rifle. His world went blurry, sound fading in and out. He heard voices, then felt himself get dragged out into the corridor. His jaw was forced open, the glint of metal blinding him. A knife. The last thing he saw before blacking out from pain was Minnie’s face. Her stoic expression had gone, genuine horror flickering in her eyes… but she didn’t stop them. She was Delta’s now.

There really was no escape...


End file.
